


Ideał

by theKasiaLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom - Freeform, Insynuowane Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, M/M, Ron i Harry są upartymi idiotami, kilka lat po akcji książek, kompletnie ignoruję epilog, size queen Harry, to miał być crack fic ale trochę chyba nie wyszło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Ron wszystko miał duże. A Harry? Harry lubił duże.





	Ideał

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam czytać od nowa Harry'ego Pottera i trafiłam na kilka wzmianek o tym że Ron ma duży nos i duże stopy, a wiadomo co mówi się o facetach z dużymi stopami, i jakoś tak samo wyszło...
> 
> Przy okazji chciałam bardzo podziękować dwóm najcudowniejszym osobom we wszechświecie: [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) i [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za zbetowanie całości i za to, że wytrzymują z moją niezamierzoną, lecz niestety niezmienną, ignorancją zasad interpunkcji. 
> 
> I na koniec standardowy disclaimer: świat ani postaci tutaj przedstawione nie należą do mnie, a z publikacji tej historii nie czerpię żadnych zysków.

Ron Weasley wszystko miał duże: dużą rodzinę, duży nos, duże ręce, duże stopy, dużego penisa i w ogóle cały był duży. Miał też bardzo dużego pecha, ponieważ Harry Potter był jego przyjacielem.

Przyjaźń sama w sobie nie była problemem. Ron uwielbiał Harry'ego, znał go na wylot, wiedział co Harry lubi. Problemem było to, że byli przyjaciółmi tak długo, że Ron nie miał szansy na to, żeby Harry spojrzał na niego w innym świetle. Żeby spojrzał na niego w takim samym świetle w jakim Ron patrzył na Harry’ego od dłuższego czasu - aby pomyślał o nim jak o potencjalnym kochanku. A szkoda, ponieważ Ron był pewny, że potrafiłby go zaspokoić, bo był duży… A Harry lubił duże. 

Ron dobrze wiedział jak bardzo, bo zamieszkał z Harrym dwa lata temu, kiedy zerwał z Hermioną, i musiał wysłuchiwać, jak Harry narzekał na wszystkich swoich byłych po kolei. 

Harry oświadczył, że jest gejem krótko po wojnie. Właściwie był nim od zawsze, tylko się ukrywał, bo nie wiedział, że w ich społeczności jest to powszechnie akceptowane. Ron uświadomił go przypadkiem, gdy wygadał się, że Lavender nie była pierwszą osobą, z którą chodził, bo wcześniej krótko spotykał się z Terrym Bootem.

W każdym razie, od czasu kiedy Harry się ujawnił, zdążył mieć już całkiem sporo facetów (w tym jednego z braci Rona). Jednakże wszystkie te związki kończyły się dość szybko po pierwszym pójściu do łóżka. Powód był niezmiennie ten sam: nikt nie był dla Harry'ego wystarczająco duży, nikt nie potrafił sprawić, że Harry czuł się pełny. A przynajmniej tak mówił Ronowi.

Ron właśnie kończył kolację, gdy drzwi do mieszkania się otworzyły. Wynajmowali małe trzypokojowe mieszkanie w mugolskiej części Londynu, więc nie mogli aportować się prosto do domu. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł uśmiechnięty Harry.

— Jak randka? — zapytał Ron. To była już piąta randka Harry'ego z Neville’em Longbottomem, co stanowiło nowy rekord.

— Całkiem spoko. Poszliśmy z Neville’em do mugolskiego zoo. Wiesz, chyba naprawdę go lubię. Jest całkiem słodki.

— Hmm. To ekstra — wysilił się na uśmiech Ron. — A jak tam, no wiesz, z wyposażeniem? — Harry zmieszał się lekko, słysząc to pytanie. — Nie mów mi, że jeszcze tego nie robiliście?

To dopiero był rekord! Harry zazwyczaj zaciągał swoich chłopaków do łóżka najpóźniej na trzeciej oficjalnej randce. Ron był o to trochę zazdrosny ale jednak cieszył się, że Harry ostatnimi czasy łatwiej nawiązuje kontakty z ludźmi, zupełnie tak, jakby coś się w nim odblokowało po śmierci Voldemorta.

— Jakoś tak wyszło — odparł cicho Harry. — Znaczy, to nie jest tak, że nic nie robiliśmy. Obciągnął mi nawet ostatnio w kiblu jak byliśmy na imprezie u Deana. Jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Ale no, jeszcze nie widziałem jego penisa — dokończył, zarumieniony.

— No proszę, czyżby to była prawdziwa miłość? — zapytał Ron. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się zabrzmieć jakby nabijał się z Harry'ego, a nie jakby był zazdrosny.

— Och, zamknij się — fuknął Harry i zabrał mu ostatni kawałek tosta z talerza.

\---

Mijały dni i tygodnie, a Harry nadal chodził z Neville’em. I nadal się z nim nie przespał. Ron zaczynał martwić się o Harry’ego. Martwił się też, że Harry naprawdę zakocha się w Neville’u i nie będzie już zwracał uwagi na rozmiar jego penisa, bo to by znaczyło, że szanse Rona spadną poniżej zera.

Ron przewrócił się w łóżku niespokojnie i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła już pierwsza w nocy, a Harry’ego nadal nie było w domu. Gdyby nie to, że był piątek, Ron pewnie zacząłby się już o Harry’ego martwić, ale znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że Harry pewnie stwierdził, że spędzi tę noc u Neville’a.

Kiedy Ron obudził się w sobotę, Harry’ego nadal nie było w domu. Ron nie był pewien, czy jest to dobry znak. Zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że Harry w końcu przespał się ze swoim facetem. Ron jednak nie mógł dzisiaj czekać aż Harry wróci i opowie mu jak było, bo musiał zbierać się do pracy. Ostatnio zaczął pomagać George’owi w sklepie, a w soboty był zawsze największy tłum.

\---

Ron aportował się na uliczkę na tyłach ich budynku i powlókł się do mieszkania. Był wykończony. George i Lee pracowali nad nowym produktem i zostawili Rona samego na obsłudze. Po tych kilku godzinach latania między klientami przy półkach a kasą, Ron nie marzył o niczym innym jak o ciepłym obiedzie i pójściu spać.

Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, powitał go zapach pizzy. Harry siedział przy wyspie kuchennej przeżuwając jeden kawałek i czytając Proroka Wieczornego. Słysząc kroki Rona, podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego. Ron umył ręce nad zlewem i zajął krzesło obok. Harry podsunął mu karton z pizzą.

— Dzięki stary, życie mi ratujesz — powiedział Ron, biorąc kawałek.

Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi, wracając do swojej gazety. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli i jedli w ciszy, dopiero gdy pizza się skończyła i Harry wstał, żeby odstawić karton przy śmietniku, Ron znowu się odezwał.

— Opowiadaj, jak było.

— Co “jak było?” — zdziwił się Harry.

— Nie udawaj. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jak było z Neville’em? Przespaliście się wreszcie?

— Oh… — Harry lekko się zarumienił.  _ To była nowość _ . — Tak. I… chyba znalazłem ideał — wyrzucił z siebie. — Neville jest naprawdę dobry w łóżku. I przy tym jest  _ duży _ — Harry wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z naciskiem i rozanieloną miną.

Ron przełknął i wysilił się na uśmiech. W końcu powinien się cieszyć szczęściem Harry’ego.

— Taak? To super. No to dawaj, jakieś pikantne szczegóły, coś — zasugerował, a Harry bardzo chętnie się nimi podzielił. 

Ron Weasley stwierdził, że ze wszystkich rzeczy które miał duże, to właśnie pecha miał największego.

\---

Przez kolejne tygodnie Harry coraz częściej nie wracał do domu i spędzał noce u Neville’a. Czasami to Neville wpadał do nich i wtedy Ron musiał wysłuchiwać ich okrzyków rozkoszy, bo Harry w uniesieniu najczęściej zapominał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające.

Ron naprawdę cieszył się szczęściem Harry’ego, ale też trudno mu było to wszystko znieść, bo był zazdrosny. Próbował jednak tego nie okazywać, bo Harry nadal był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i Ron naprawdę nie chciał tej przyjaźni utracić. Starał się więc pogodzić z utratą Harry’ego jako potencjalnego partnera. Zaczął nawet wychodzić do barów żeby kogoś poderwać, co wcale nie było takie trudne, gdy było się  _ bohaterem wojennym _ . Nigdy jednak jeszcze nie zdecydował się zabrać żadnej z tych osób do domu.

Ta noc okazała się być wyjątkiem. W barze spotkał bowiem Demelzę Robins. Pamiętał ją jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, gdy grała jako ścigająca w drużynie Gryfonów. Po skończeniu szkoły, widział się z nią kilka razy, a dziś przysiadła się do niego. Rozmawiało im się całkiem przyjemnie. Oboje trochę wypili i wkrótce Ron całował Romildę w korytarzu prowadzącym do toalety. Nie lubił jednak takich sytuacji, więc zaproponował Demelzie, żeby aportowali się do niego do mieszkania, na co ona ochoczo przystała. 

Gdy Ron otworzył drzwi, w mieszkaniu było cicho. Widział że w salonie świeci się światło, ale uznał że to zapewne Harry zapomniał go wyłączyć przed wyjściem do Neville’a. Złapał Demelzę za rękę i zaczął ją prowadzić w stronę swojego pokoju. Gdy jednak dotarł do salonu, stanął gwałtownie w drzwiach. 

Na kanapie siedział Harry, zwinięty w kulkę. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, ale lekko drżał. Ron znał go już na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że oznaczało to, że Harry płakał. Chciał już wycofać się po cichu, gdy odezwała się Demelza.

— Ron, co jest? Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś?

Harry, słysząc to, uniósł głowę. Nawet z takiej odległości Ron był w stanie dostrzec mokre ślady na jego policzkach. Przełknął i obrócił się do Demelzy, starając się stać tak, aby nadal zasłaniać jej drogę do salonu. Był pewien, że Harry nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek obcy zobaczył go w takim stanie.

— Ummm… bardzo cię przepraszam, ale właśnie mi coś wypadło. Znaczy sprawa rodzinna. Znaczy… uch… — jąkał Ron. Demelza spojrzała na niego krzywo. — Chodzi o to, że nie dam rady dzisiaj. I muszę cię poprosić, żebyś wyszła. W kuchni jest kominek, możesz skorzystać z Fiuu jeśli chcesz albo aportować się z tej uliczki którą przyszliśmy.

Demelza westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Twoja strata — powiedziała, zarzucając włosy. — To którędy do tej kuchni?

Ron odprowadził Demelzę do kominka i patrzył, jak znika w płomieniach. Potem szybko zaparzył dwie herbaty, wrócił do salonu i usiadł na kanapie obok Harry’ego, który niemal natychmiast oparł się o niego i położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Ron objął go jedną ręką, delikatnie masując mu przy tym plecy. 

Nie minęło dużo czasu nim Harry zaczął się uspokajać. Usiadł prosto i sięgnął po swój kubek herbaty. Nadal jednak nic nie mówił, ale Ron nie poganiał go. Wiedział, że Harry potrzebuje czasu. Uśmiechnął się tylko, słysząc, jak Harry wzdycha z ulgą po wzięciu pierwszego łyka herbaty.  _ Mama miała rację, herbata była dobra na wszystko _ , pomyślał Ron, samemu pijąc ze swojego kubka.

Ich kubki były już całkiem puste, gdy Harry w końcu się odezwał. 

— Neville ze mną zerwał — powiedział tak cicho, że Ron przez chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał.  _ Przecież układało im się tak dobrze. _

— Och, tak mi przykro Harry — zdołał z siebie wydusić.

— Wiesz, ja naprawdę myślałem że to było to — powiedział Harry po chwili. — Neville był taki dobry i przy tym miał wszystko. W sensie, jeszcze chyba z nikim nie czułem się tak pełny, dosłownie. I oczywiście musiałem to wszystko spieprzyć.

— Harry, jestem pewny, że cokolwiek się stało, to nie była tylko twoja wina — próbował pocieszyć go Ron, ale Harry tylko smutno pokręcił głową. Ron westchnął. — No nic, co się stało to się nie odstanie. Ale nie martw się, niedługo znajdziesz sobie kogoś nowego. I może będzie jeszcze lepszy niż Neville.

Harry uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

— Dzięki Ron, ale chyba chwilowo zrobię sobie przerwę.

\---

Harry rzeczywiście zrobił sobie przerwę. Od czasu zerwania z Neville’em minęły niemal dwa miesiące, a Harry nie umówił się na ani jedną randkę. Ron zaczynał się o niego poważnie martwić, ale kiedy tylko coś o tym wspominał, Harry machał ręką i kazał mu “dać sobie z tym spokój”.

Ron też się z nikim nie umawiał. Po części było mu po prostu głupio chodzić z kimś na randki, gdy Harry zostawał sam w domu, ale przede wszystkim chodziło o to, że Ron sam chciał spędzić z Harrym jak najwięcej czasu. 

Wieczorami głównie siedzieli w domu i grali w gry na konsoli, którą dostali od Hermiony na poprzednie święta. Jednakże jednej okazji nie mogli przegapić. W tę sobotę wypadał wieczór kawalerski Deana i Seamusa i żaden z nich nie chciał słyszeć wymówek. Tak więc Harry i Ron wylądowali w barze razem z grupą byłych Gryfonów i paroma innymi chłopakami, którzy byli z nimi na roku, ale w innych domach. Harry zajął im miejsce przy stoliku i zaraz został wciągnięty w rozmowę o quidditchu, a Ron poszedł zamówić im piwa. 

Przy barze stał już Neville, czekający aż barman poda mu jego drinka. Przywitał się z Ronem skinieniem głowy i obejrzał za siebie, w kierunku stolika gdzie czekała reszta ich grupy.

— Przyszliście razem? — zapytał, kiwając głową w kierunku Harry’ego.

— Mieszkamy razem, pojawianie się osobno byłoby bez sensu — odparł Ron.

— Nie udawaj głupka, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Ron pokręcił głową.

— Neville, stary, wiesz, że z Harrym zawsze byliśmy tylko kumplami. — Neville odchrząknął z powątpiewaniem. — Masz jakiś problem? To ty z nim zerwałeś.

— Z twojego powodu.

— Z mojego powodu? — zdziwił się Ron.

— Harry ci nie powiedział? Zerwałem z nim, bo on kocha się w tobie, a ja nie chciałem być niczyim zastępstwem.

— Kocha się we mnie? Czy tobie już kompletnie odbiło, Neville? — zapytał uniesionym głosem Ron.

— Ron, on krzyczał twoje pieprzone imię, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks. Spróbuj wytłumaczyć to inaczej — powiedział Neville ze zrezygnowaniem, zabrał swojego drinka i odszedł do stolika. 

Ron jeszcze chwilę stał w miejscu, wmurowany. Harry krzyczał jego imię podczas seksu. To się nie działo naprawdę.

\---

Przez resztę wieczoru kawalerskiego, Ron rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na Harry’ego. Jeżeli to co powiedział Neville było prawdą, to czemu Harry po prostu z nim nie porozmawiał? Ron nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Postanowił, że musi się z nim skonfrontować. Rozmowę tę musiał jednak odłożyć na inny dzień, bo z imprezy wrócili bardzo późno, a następnego dnia byli umówieni na obiad w Norze. A potem przyszedł poniedziałek i trzeba było wracać do pracy.

Ostatecznie Ron znalazł chwilę żeby porozmawiać z Harrym dopiero tydzień po wieczorze kawalerskim. Gdy wszedł do kuchni w sobotę rano, Harry siedział już przy wyspie kuchennej, popijając poranną kawę. Ron usiadł naprzeciw, postanawiając nie tracić już więcej czasu.

— Wiesz, rozmawiałem z Neville’em na wieczorze kawalerskim i powiedział mi coś bardzo ciekawego — zaczął, czym kompletnie zaskoczył Harry’ego, który niemal opluł się kawą.

— Ta...tak?

— Mhm. Bo widzisz, Neville twierdzi, że rozstaliście się bo ty kochasz się we mnie — powiedział Ron, a Harry uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. — Harry? Harry, czy to prawda?

— Ja… tak… — wyszeptał Harry, nadal nie patrząc Ronowi w oczy.

— Och, Harry, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Harry, ja kocham się w tobie od wieków, wiesz jak długo moglibyśmy być już razem? — powiedział Ron wyciągając rękę w stronę Harry’ego, który jednak jej nie przyjął.

— Wiem, Ron… — odparł Harry, czym kompletnie zbił Rona z pantałyku. — Ja… podejrzewałem, że trochę na mnie lecisz już od dłuższego czasu, ale wydawało mi się, że ty nie chcesz nic z tym robić. A poza tym, bałem się.

— Bałeś się? Czego?

— No… bo… wiesz jaki ja mam… uch… gust. No i bałem się, co będzie jak byśmy się z sobą przespali, a ty byś miał za małego dla mnie… I wtedy nie wiem czy bym mógł z tobą być… a nie chciałem cię tak stracić.

— Och… — Ron przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Potem jednak wstał i obszedł stół, kucając przed Harrym i zmuszając go, żeby na niego spojrzał. — Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? — powiedział, a Harry prychnął. — I masz naprawdę duże szczęście, że cię kocham i jestem taki cierpliwy. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, udowodnię ci, że nie miałeś się czego bać.

— Ron, ty chyba nie? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? — zdziwił się Harry. Ron z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

— Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. A teraz wstawaj i jazda do mojej sypialni, albo będę zmuszony sam cię tam przelewitować — powiedział. Harry patrzył na niego, intensywnie mrugając oczami, więc Ron westchnął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Machnął nią, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Harry uniósł się delikatnie w powietrze i Ron zaczął lewitować go w kierunku swojego pokoju. To dopiero otrzeźwiło Harry’ego.

— Ron! Postaw mnie! Zwariowałeś?! — zawołał.

— Na twoim punkcie? Zdecydowanie — odparł Ron, szczerząc się przy tym jak głupi i Harry nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Kiedy dotarli do jego sypialni, Ron opuścił Harry’ego delikatnie na swoje łóżko, ale sam nie dołączył do niego od razu. Postanowił zrobić mu mały pokaz. Powoli ściągnął swój T-shirt przez głowę, pozostając w takiej odległości, żeby Harry nie mógł go dotknąć. 

Kiedy miał już T-shirt w ręce, zakręcił nim i rzucił przez pokój, wywołując u Harry’ego chichot.

— Ron… — zaczął Harry, ale Ron go uciszył.

Rozpiął klamkę swojego paska od spodni i zaczął wyciągać go bardzo powoli, cal po calu. Kiedy pasek zwisał już luźno, Ron trzasnął nim jak biczem zanim porzucił go na podłodze. Harry lekko stęknął, ale nadal się w niego wpatrywał, więc Ron zaczął ściągać swoje spodnie. 

Trochę trudniej było to zrobić w bardzo seksowny sposób, gdy nie miało się spodni rozrywanych po bokach, ale Ron w tym momencie już o to nie dbał. Rozpiął rozporek i zsunął spodnie z bioder, pozwalając by opadły do jego kostek. Wyszedł z nich, palcem wodząc po gumce swoich szortów. Harry zastygł z wyrazem oczekiwania na twarzy. Ron obrócił się do niego tyłem i pochylił się, ściągając bieliznę, tak, że Harry miał przed sobą jego tyłek. Powoli obrócił się z powrotem i stanął w bezruchu, pozwalając by Harry dokładnie mu się przyjrzał.

Ron nawet jeszcze nie miał pełnej erekcji, a już było widać, że jego penis jest wyjątkowo długi i gruby. Harry zsunął się na krawędź łóżka i wpatrywał się w niego. 

— Mogę? — zapytał, a Ron kiwnął głową i zrobił kilka kroków tak, by stanąć tuż przed nim.

Harry przełknął ślinę, jedną dłoń położył na biodrze Rona, a drugą złapał jego penisa i, niemal zachłannie, pochylił się żeby wziąć go w usta. Ron nie pamiętał, żeby ktokolwiek wcześniej zareagował na niego z takim entuzjazmem, zazwyczaj jego partnerzy bali się, czy Ron się w nich zmieści, ale nie Harry. Harry po prostu otworzył szeroko swoje usta, starając się wziąć na raz jak najwięcej Rona i przestał dopiero kiedy główka Rona dotykała już jego gardła. Nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia jakby odczuwał przez to dyskomfort. Przeciwnie, zamruczał i zaczął się trochę wycofywać, ssąc przy tym, by ponownie połknąć Rona tak głęboko, jak dał radę.

Ron wplótł palce we włosy Harry’ego i oddał się rozkoszy. Usta Harry’ego były niesamowite, a to czego nie zdołał w nich zmieścić też nie pozostawało bez opieki, bo Harry wziął tę część w swoją dłoń, dopasowując rytm do ruchów swojej głowy. 

Ron stęknął z przyjemności. Był już blisko. Musiał dać znać Harry’emu, żeby przestał, bo nie chciał, żeby skończyło się to tylko na jednej lasce. Pociągnął go lekko za włosy, a Harry posłusznie odsunął głowę i opuścił rękę. Jego usta były zaczerwienione i wilgotne od resztek śliny i Ron nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby go nie pocałować. Harry chętnie odpowiedział na pocałunek, zarzucając ręce na kark Rona.

Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili i Ron zaczął wyplątywać się z objęć Harry’ego.

— Masz na sobie za dużo ubrań — powiedział, a Harry zamrugał, tak jakby na początku nie zrozumiał o czym Ron mówi. Potem jednak zaczął ochoczo ściągać z siebie ciuchy. 

Ron sięgnął do szafeczki która stała obok łóżka i wyciągnął z niej lubrykant i prezerwatywę. 

Gdy odwrócił się do Harry’ego, ten siedział już na środku łóżka z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami.

— Od tyłu byłoby łatwiej — zasugerował Ron, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Chcę móc cię widzieć. Chcę móc cię całować. Dam radę — powiedział. Ron uśmiechnął się.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział i pocałował Harry’ego krótko. — I tak musimy cię najpierw przygotować.

Ron wszedł na łóżko i przyklęknął między nogami Harry’ego. Rozdarł opakowanie prezerwatywy i założył ją na siebie, a potem otworzył buteleczkę z lubrykantem, wylewając trochę na swoją dłoń. Roztarł substancję, tak aby pokryła dokładnie wszystkie jego palce, i pochylił się.

Harry też miał już całkiem pokaźną erekcję, ale Ron postanowił nie poświęcać jej uwagi. Skierował ją za to na dziurkę poniżej. Delikatnie pomasował wejście przez chwilę nim wsunął w niego jeden palec. Nie spieszył się z tym co robił, bo wiedział że Harry musi być dokładnie rozciągnięty. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Harry wydawał z siebie jęki i pomruki, gdy Ron wsuwał i wysuwał palec, masując go od środka. Gdy Harry całkowicie się rozluźnił Ron dodał kolejny palec. Ręka Harry’ego powędrowała do jego własnego penisa, a Ron kontynuował rozciąganie.

Przestał dopiero, gdy był w stanie swobodnie zmieścić w Harrym cztery swoje palce, nie sprawiając mu przy tym dyskomfortu. Zabrał rękę i ponownie złapał za buteleczkę lubrykantu. Tym razem jednak pokrył nim dokładnie całą długość swojego penisa. Harry obserwował go, oddychając ciężko.

— Gotowy? — zapytał Ron, ustawiając się, a Harry skinął głową.

Ron zaczął wsuwać się w niego bardzo powoli, pozwalając by Harry stopniowo przyzwyczaił się do jego penisa. Zatrzymywał się też kilkukrotnie, gdy był pewien, że Harry już więcej nie zmieści, ale Harry za każdym razem mówił mu, że ma wejść jeszcze głębiej, a Ron nie był w stanie mu (ani sobie) tego odmówić. Zatrzymał się całkiem dopiero gdy jego jądra prawie stykały się już z tyłkiem Harry’ego. Jeszcze w nikim nie był tak głęboko.

Ron westchnął, czując jak Harry zaciska się wokół niego a potem rozluźnia i postanowił się poruszyć. Wycofał się, a podem wszedł w Harry’ego ponownie, powoli, pozwalając by Harry przyzwyczaił się na nowo. Harry jęknął głośno, gdy Ron otarł się o jego prostatę. 

Kolejne ruchy Rona były już szybsze, a Harry’emu zdawało się to pasować. Złapał Rona za głowę i przyciągnął go do niezdarnego pocałunku.

Rytm, który znaleźli, odpowiadał im obojgu. Ron stęknął, nie był pewien jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, ale najpierw chciał sprawić Harry’emu przyjemność.

— Mmm… Ach! Tak! Ron! Mocniej! — krzyknął Harry.

Ron wszedł w Harry’ego trochę gwałtowniej i Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wykrzykując jego imię. Zacisnął się wokół Rona i rozlał się na nich, dochodząc.

Ron nie przestawał go pieprzyć, potęgując jeszcze tylko jego uczucie przyjemności. Harry był taki cudownie ciasny. Ronowi nie zajęło długo nim sam doszedł z westchnieniem.

Ron wysunął się z Harry’ego. Ściągnął i zawiązał prezerwatywę, po czym rzucił nią w kierunku kosza i opadł na poduszki. Harry natychmiast się w niego wtulił. Ron przeczesał jego włosy palcami. Wiedział, że powinni wziąć prysznic bo obaj lepili się od spermy Harry’ego, ale nie chciało mu się podnosić. 

Spojrzał na stojący na szafce obok zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta, sklep miał zaraz się otworzyć. George go zamorduje jeśli się spóźni... Ron nie był jednak w stanie się tym teraz przejmować. Harry leżał z głową na jego ramieniu i wodził palcem po piegach na jego klatce piersiowej. Ron uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w rozczochrane włosy.

— Zadowolony? — zapytał.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo — odparł Harry z rozanielonym uśmiechem i wyciągnął się lekko. — I, wiesz, chyba znalazłem mój ideał — wyszeptał tuż przy wargach Rona nim zamknął je pocałunkiem.


End file.
